Winged Girl
by NaglingDelicious
Summary: She watched him with her oil pool eyes...
1. Chapter 1

Winged girl

She watched him with her oil pool eyes, hidden from any ones view. Silently she stared, never moving, never speaking, and almost never breathing. Everyday, the same time, the same place, she watched, transfixed upon his boy, no one knew why. It could have been the way his hair blew in the wind, the way his eyes sparkled when he laughed, or it may have been what he was, human. No one could figure it out, then again no one wanted to figure it out, they thought it was disgusting, the way she went there every day to watch him. They shunned her, made her feel her feel shamed, but above all they made her feel worthless, yet she still returned to watch her human boy. Among the trees is where she hid, her green hair blended with the leaves, while her toes became bark. Lying on a branch, she could feel the cool breeze dance against her bare legs, her fingers curled around her upper arms, there she placed her head, she just wanted a better view. The sun would filter through the leaves as well as her translucent wings causing rainbows to dance around her. She sighed contently knowing everything was all right when she was watching him.

He got up, rising his arms he connected one hand with one wrist, he stretched and this aloud his muscles to flex, she nearly fell out of the tree trying to get a better look. He blinked his blue eyes a couple times, adjusting to the sun light. His chest rose then fell as he inhaled deeply; he smiled as the breeze came back through. She sighed; nothing could be more beautiful "I don't get it, why do you watch that meat bag everyday?" a male voice said from behind her "because I do" she smiled; nothing was going to take her away. "Why can't you be normal?" she thought for a minute then spoke "being normal is boring" he sighed, his blue wings twitched as he crossed his arms, "your so stupid" he was gone. Tears slid down her cheeks, yet a smile was still planted on her lips. No one would ever understand her, she liked it that way, if they didn't like her choice, she didn't like them. She wiped her eyes and rubbed her nose, the sun was starting to go down. Her human was on the move, leaving for home which she would also do soon. She rose, her wings at the ready, another breeze came and she was gone, yet if she had left a second later she might had seen her human turn toward her tree and wink and she might have heard him whisper " see you later my winged girl".


	2. Chapter 2

Human Boy

He would go there again, he would go just because he knows she would be there, waiting for him to sit down a pretend he knew nothing about her, he smiled at that thought. How could she not know that he knew, he was there everyday, at the same time at the same place, she had to know by now, right? It didn't matter if she didn't know, he wanted to keep it a secret, it truly was a great one, she was a great secret. He looked at the clock, it was time for him to make his appearance, he stepped outside, the wind blow his hair into his face, perfect she loved when it did that, he knew everything she loved about him, he loved her.

He was there, she was in her tree, he took his seat, he wanted to look at his winged girl but knew he couldn't, so he watched the people that walked around him, as he watched he wondered if anyone knew about the silent watcher, no she was well hidden, he may not have looked directly at her but from the corner of his eye watched. He watched her green hair blend with the leaves while her toes became the part of the bark, she was laying down today, she must have wanted a better view. A breeze came through, her hair gently moved with it, she truly was beautiful, he smiled as the sun filtered through her tree, her wings caught it causing tiny rainbows to dance around her. He sighed contently knowing everything was alright when they were watching each other.

He got up, his muscles had begun to ache from sitting in the same position for so long, he also knew she would like this. He raised his arms over his head and stretched, he could feel his muscles flex under his skin, he could hear the leaves rustle, he blinked he eyes a couple of times, the sun had become to bright, he then inhaled deeply, the breeze came back through, the smile came back. He sat back down, the corner of his eye caught someone with her, a male, an angry guy, but as soon as he was there he was gone leaving his winged girl with tears in her eyes. His heart clenched, how he wanted to comfort her, to hold her and tell her his was here for her, but he knew to keep his secret alive he would have to sit here doing nothing. He could see she was still smile, she wiped her eyes, and rubbed her nose, it was time for them to disappear. He got up, he need to get home, but before he left he watched her, she rose her wings were ready, the breeze came and she was gone, when he knew she was gone he turned to her tree and winked then he whispered " See you later my winged girl" he wished she had stayed a little longer.


End file.
